BoaDoza Expiriment
by Bari Amaryllis
Summary: I was doing an cute little experiment involving Jesse/Natalia. Work with me here. Had to change the rating to T, starting Chapter 3. ;
1. Chapter 1

The Cardoza/Boa Vista Experiment!

"I told you, something came up." Jesse explained to Natalia when they were alone in the break room.

"Just so you know, I bought you a drink. Then I drank it after 20 minutes of waiting for you."

"Well thank you. It's the thought that counts."

"So were you thinking of how you ditched me when you were with her?" Natalia snapped.

"I was _not _with her!" Jesse lied. (though technically, he wasn't)

"Well, you stood me up for someone."

"Hold on, you're making it sound like we were dating. It wasn't a date, with you."

"I know, I know, but that doesn't give you the right to leave me hanging." Natalia said quietly. She'd now made Jesse feel like an ass. Natalia turned away and started making coffee.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said wanting to hug her. Then he though about what he really wanted, "Do you _want_ to go on a date with me?"

Natalia slowly turned back around. "I don't know, are you gonna be there?" she asked with a smirk. He nodded hopefully and extended his arms for that hug he wanted. She accepted the hug (as well as the date), letting Jesse wrap her in his arms.

"Same place, same time tonight?" Jesse whispered. Natalia nodded as he broke the hug.

"I'll buy this time." he said, patting her shoulder and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okae, thanks for all the generous reviews. This was actually going to be a one shot, but y'all demanded more, and now I have plans. ;)**

Checking his watch, Jesse began to worry that Natalia may have had second thoughts. Then again, it _was _still about 5 minutes before the time they agreed on. He was so eager that he nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw her walk in, and he didn't even know why. She did look amazing though, glowing in Jesse's eyes.

"You look nice." was all that he could manage to stammer. His nerves were getting the best of him.

"You too." Natalia said, awkwardly. She sat down to silence. Hating awkward situations, Jesse waved at the bartender to make their drinks, "A couple Margaritas."

_A **couple **Margaritas... _Jesse liked the sound of that. A waitress came by and sat their drinks on the table, carefully, as they were filled all the way to the top. Being the gentleman he is, Jesse waited for Natalia to take a sip before he proceeded to drink his.

"Jesse," Natalia started, "Do you remember why I asked you here the first time?"

Of course he remembered. The girl, the one who jabbed at his thoughts, the reason he lost sleep at night. He didn't want to talk about it, not yet. He nodded anyway.

"You trust me, right? Jesse?" she prodded.

"It's a lot to take in, and it's complicated. I'll tell you, I just can't now." he explained to her. Natalia stared down into her glass, looking defeated.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said quietly, trying to make her feel better. When it didn't work, he slid his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at him.

"I promise you, I'll tell. Give me... a day. Please?"

"Tomorrow you'll tell me?"

"I promise." Jesse said slowly. Natalia didn't move her head from his hand, she simply stared at him with her big brown eyes that enchanted him. It took him a moment to process that this was indeed the right moment. He brought her face in closer and met her lips with his. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't fight either, she just kept still, letting him kiss her softly. It took every ounce of will power in Jesse's body to keep his tongue from sliding out from his lips and into hers, but he manged. A few seconds past, and he released, letting his hand fall from her face, to lie limply on the table. He had no clue that Natalia adored every second of it, and her stomach went wild for him.

"A little fast there, Dimples?" she said, jokingly.

"Do you like fast?" he joked back. Natalia gave him a smile as she went back to sipping her drink, trying to act seductive. It obviously worked, because Jesse offered that they leave the bar, "Maybe we can go catch a pay-per-view at my place? You know, more private."

Natalia understood where this was going, and agreed with a nod.

"Before we go, are you going to finish that?" she asked, noting his drink of which had had only drank a bit. Smiling, he slid it across the table for her. She rose the glass to her lips, rotating it to place her mouth where his had been moments before. She wanted him to kiss her again, and she hated to admit that she'd been falling for him since he came from LA, which was why she was so upset when he stood her up. A thought entered her head, _Is that why he asked me back here? Does he even want to be with me? _She sat the glass down, still half full.

"Jesse, don't take this the wrong way, but am I here because you want a chance with me, or did you just feel guilty?"

Jesse looked like she'd just hit him. He drew a breath and answered, "When you asked me first, I was excited that you wanted to get to know me and help me with... my problem. _That _was when I wanted a chance with you. _Then_ I felt guilty for not showing. I care about you, and I didn't want you to hate me. I still wanted that chance."

"I don't hate you, Jesse," she leaned in, their faces only inches apart, "I _do _like you, quite a bitactually. I might even love you."

Natalia brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair. Neither of them could believe what she'd just said, but there were no doubts that it was true. Natalia kissed him now, but he pulled away shortly.

"Does that mean you're ready to go?" he asked, getting impatient. She nodded and stood up, starting to walk out. Jesse left the money on the table and dashed out after her. "Just follow me." he instructed, hopping into his car.

**A/N: I realize I may have brought this on a bit too quickly... I may have to change the rating to T soon, if you know what I mean. ;) As always, leave some awesome reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! Just in time for Valentine's Day, a lovely BoaDoza bit... this chapter is why it's rated T. Enjoy!**

"Make yourself at home." Jesse said as he unlocked and opened his front door. Natalia made her way to his couch and sat down, peering out the living room window. The sun was setting, and Jesse's apartment had an amazing view of it.

"Do you want anything?" He called from the kitchen. Just as he opened the cabinet, a box of popcorn fell on the counter with a thud. "Like popcorn?"

"You can come sit with me." Natalia called back. Hearing her request, he obliged, sitting close.

"So, when did you want to get this movie on the road?" he asked her.

"Jesse, look at the sun. See? It's beautiful."

This was his perfect chance. He hoped what he was about to say would make her fall in love with him, "Just like you."

"Jesse," she whispered, flattered, "You sweetheart." She gave him a smile that pulled him in even more. He slid his arm around her torso, pulling her to lie her head on his shoulder. Together, they watched the sun sink down, out of view. The living room was dim, but Jesse could still make out every detail of Natalia's beautiful face. He knew what he wanted now, her.

"Jesse," she said, breaking the peaceful, evening silence.

"Hm?" Jesse responded. Natalia sat up from leaning on him. She looked him directly in the eyes, letting him look back into hers.

"Can you tell me now? Please, I promise, I'll do my best to understand."

"I... I don't know just how I'll word it yet. Tomorrow." he answered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. This gave her an idea. Natalia got up on her knees, pushed Jesse up against the headrest of the couch, and kissed him, passionately. She then reached down to untuck his work shirt, sliding her hands up into the back of his shirt, letting them come to rest on his back.

"Come on, please?" she begged him. He shook his head, unsure of what to say. She brought her hands away from his bare back, and out of his shirt. Natalia then re-attached her mouth to his, this time, letting her tongue taste his. Quickly, she unbuttoned his top collar button. He wasn't sure this was what he wanted, or if it was too soon. As she continued to mercilessly kiss him, he pieced together everything, ready to tell her, and give her his trust. He broke away from her kiss.

"Okay. I'll tell, but..."

"But what?" she teased unbuttoning the second button.

"Okay, okay. The girl... she's in danger. That's why I couldn't make it. I had to..."

She unbuttoned the third button, "Go on."

"The guy she's with... He killed his wife back in LA... slit her throat..." Jesse spoke quickly, not wanting Natalia to get very far. This was also a painful memory for him. Fourth button... most of his chest was exposed. She began to rub his chest, sweetly prompting him to keep talking.

"The guy had a good lawyer, he walked. Then our lab got put under investigation."

Natalia could tell he was keeping from the point. This time, both the fifth and sixth buttons were undone.

"Okay, okay, so he's here in Miami now... I have to protect her because..."

Seventh button...

"I can't say anymore!"

The final button came undone, completely exposing his torso. Natalia threatened to remove the shirt all together, holding both sides of his unfastened dress shirt in her hands.

"Because he also killed my wife!" Jesse blurted, his eyes becoming glassy. Natalia dropped his shirt, letting her hands fall.

"What?" she asked, blown away.

"My wife. Back in LA. He killed her, and now he's on to his next victim. I can't do anything about it either."

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I had no idea... Come here." she said hugging him to her. She felt horrible now, all the thoughts about him just ditching her... And now she understood. It was her turn to tell him now.

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something too."

He raised his arms to hug her back. "Okay."

"My ex-husband, Nick, after I divorced him, he was killed too. Murdered, actually."

Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing, he almost thought she was making it up.

"Why did you get divorced?" he asked, listening like a child to a bedtime story.

"He was... abusive. A lot. I couldn't get away, not even after the divorce."

"Your safe now," Jesse said, pulling her into his chest, "Because I've got you."

Natalia stayed lying on his chest for a long while, with his arms wrapped lovingly and protectively around her.

Finally Jesse suggested they go to sleep, offering for her to stay the night.

"Okay, back here." he said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. Within the following hour, not much of it was spent sleeping. The hour was spent doing what people that love each other do, even though 'I love you.' never passed their lips.

Until the morning...

Jesse had set the alarm extra early so Natalia could run home and get dressed. Before Jesse could shut the alarm off, Natalia smacked the snooze button and lied her head back down on Jesse's chest. He smoothed her hair with his gentle hand, whispering, "Nat, we need to get up. We have work and all."

"I love you, Jesse." she said back, not moving at all. Jesse pulled Natalia up from his chest so their heads were at the same level. He kissed her softly.

"I love you too." They cuddled for just a few minutes longer, until the snooze alarm went off.

"Now, we really net to get moving, sweetums." Jesse said, this time getting up to start getting ready.

Natalia got up and got dressed to drive home. Just as she was about to leave, Jesse stopped her to let her know that he'd have breakfast for them in the break room. She pulled him in and kissed him one more time before making her exit to go home and actually get ready for work. Last night could have been the very best night of her life, certainly better than her wedding night with Nick. All she could think about while getting ready was looking forward to seeing her sweet Jesse at work again.

**Thank you for your support! Remember to leave reviews and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack-of-update on this (and my other) story(ies). I could make more excuses, but I won't. Here be the chapter!**

_Roughly a month later..._

She caught Jesse's eye as he walked in so on-time that he was almost late. Natalia was working on hairs from a recent robbery in the DNA lab, her pure lab coat hiding the perfect curves that Jesse was (very) sure were underneath. He kissed her quickly and discreetly after taking a look around. No one else on the team knew yet about their rendezvous a month earlier, and many other times after that. They had no idea how long they could keep it away from their friends, but it wouldn't stay bottled up for much longer with the way they acted around each other.

"Mister Cardoza," said a familiar voice. Jesse turned around to see none other than Rick Stetler, IAB rat. Jesse silently prayed that Stetler hadn't seen the kiss. Romance in the workplace was strictly against IAB law.

"Yes?" Jesse answered catiously.

"I need to speak to you about your events in Los Angeles."

Horatio had told Jesse this was coming. Jesse did exactly what Horatio told him to, "You can speak to Internal Affairs in L.A. for that. There's nothing you need that they can't give you."

Stetler gave a scowl and walked off. Horatio's recent trip to California had not only cleared Jesse's name, but stopped him from wondering what he did wrong all that time ago. Horatio even put a man who killed his own wife, and Jesse's wife, behind bars before he could hurt anyone else.

"Way to handle him." Natalia said as she lie her hand on his shoulder. Jesse nodded, deep in thought.

"Should we tell them?" he finally asked.

"Why hide it in the first place?" she responded. He pondered this for a few moments. Why did they hide it? Were they ashamed? Natalia was beautiful, so there was nothing to be ashamed of on his part. Jesse then waited for someone to walk by before making the next move. _Calliegh. _

"Good point." he whispered. With that, he had Natalia pinned to the wall, their mouths inseparable. Just as Jesse planned, Calliegh saw everything, even the bits on tongue they slipped each other.

"Excuse me?" Calliegh chuckled, walking closer. Jesse spun around with a smile.

"How long has this been going on?" She continued.

"About a month." Natalia answered.

"Why didn't you let me know?" Calliegh mused.

"I guess we never got around to it," said Jesse, still grinning ear-to-ear. Calliegh shot Natalia a 'details later' look as she went on her way. This would soon be break room talk.

Ryan poured his coffee in the break room, groggy from his late movie night. Horror flicks until three in the morning. Walter sat on the couch with a sliced orange, energetic as ever. The two looked odd in Calliegh's eyes, but not as odd as what she just witnessed. She didn't want to spread a rumor, but then again, Natalia and Jesse didn't seem to mind.

"So," she started, "Did you guys hear about Natalia and Jesse?"

"What about 'em?" Ryan voiced, attempting to sound awake.

"Uhm... Nevermind then." Calliegh said.

"Come on, Calliegh. You can't do that to us." Walter pryed.

"Really, Cal. Just tell us." Ryan nodded.

She decided to go ahead and say it, "I saw the two of them kissing, a lot. They told me it's been going on for a month or so."

Walter snickered. Ryan's face fell. Calliegh noticed the look on his face, "What is it Ryan?"

"I'm just tired. I was up all night." He faked.

Going back to the previous subject, Walter exclaimed, "I swear I saw this one coming! Called it!"

Ryan nodded and walked out quickly, feeling like he might be sick. Calliegh watched him leave, not at all buying the 'I'm just tired,' act.

Ryan sat in his car, brooding. He had liked Natalia from day one. He despised her ex-husband for what he did to her, and couldn't stand when her and Eric were together. All he could do was hope it would blow over, pray it wouldn't last. He quickly composed himself and went back in to pretend he was just tired.

**Sorry about this chapter... really.**

**Calliegh will confront him about this. As for my views on R/N, I feel like it isn't mutual. Like, Ryan likes her, but she doesn't like him back. I also feel like R/N shippers put those two together because people were already into Hiphuggers when Nat showed up, so they were the only two left. No offense to y'all. **


End file.
